


Call If You Need Me

by AndYourPoint



Series: Gasoline [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYourPoint/pseuds/AndYourPoint
Summary: Living isn't easy.Counterpart to Gasoline.





	Call If You Need Me

“Is there a reason our hat-trick hero is sitting at a bar alone?”

It took me five minutes to come up with that. Carli and I don’t run in even remotely close to the same circles. I think the most interaction between the two of us was when I accidentally hugged her two years ago after scoring a goal.

“Is there a reason America’s sweetheart is also alone at a bar in the middle of the night?” she counters, eyes not leaving the glass in front of her.

“I’m not alone actually. Some of the girls wanted to celebrate the win so… here we are.” This is already going horribly, why did I think this was a good idea?

Oh, that’s right, because you and the girls wanted to go to a bar and you just so happened to pick the same one Carli was looking incredibly sad in. I usually wouldn’t bother, but it’s not every day you see a legend drinking alone after a success. That and no one else seemed to notice her and dragging anyone with me would’ve probably bothered her more.

“Here we are,” she echoes me.

Oh my God, this was a horrible idea.

“Right… so… what are we drinking?” I ask.

Carli finally looks over at me and arches an eyebrow. “We?”

Is this what it feels like before a lion eats a baby deer?

“Uh…”

“Alright.” Carli nods to the stool next to her as the bartender walks up. “Whiskey, put it on my tab,” she says to him.

“Oh, I’m not really much of a whisk-“

Carli looks back up at me.

“You know what, whiskey’s great, make it a double,” I rush out as I sit down next to her.

Her eyebrows raise in surprise as a crooked smirk slowly forms on her face. A small smile breaks through for a half second and she nods to herself. The bartender drops my glass in front of me and I take a hold of it hesitantly.

“To owning the world one soccer field at a time?” she asks with her glass tilted towards me.

“Here here,” I say clinking my glass against hers.

She knocks the rest of hers back and signals for another as I take a deep breath and stare down mine.

Ok Christen, it’s just whiskey, you’d had this before. Yes, it tastes like paint thinner, but you are gonna prove to Carli that you can’t be run off by a drink and some smooth talking. You’ve got this.

Apparently, I don’t got this because I just threw the whole double back and swallowed before I thought of a solid game plan. I just wanted to take a respectable sip, but I panicked.

My eyes water to the point where I can’t even see the back wall and I want to throw this glass in my hand to distract me from the burning in my entire body, but I school my features and white-knuckle the glass instead.

“Huh, well if I had known we were both trying to get fucked up tonight, I would’ve invited you over sooner,” she says as she signals the bartender for another for me.

 Oh my God, I’m a fucking idiot, I’ve hardly even eaten in the past 3 hours.

“Maybe not quite _that_ fucked up,” I rasp.

“Don’t tell me Ms. Make-it-a-double is trying to go home alone tonight?” she teases.

“Hey, I’m not as innocent as everyone likes to believe, I’m just not really into the whole ‘Seattle hipster’ thing,” I say sipping (very slowly) on my next whiskey.

“We’re not all hipsters. We have feminists, coffee addicts, businessmen, homeless, take your pick.”

“I’m not really into _any_ of it,” I say with an eye roll.

“Why? Is Tobin here?”

“Oh my God, not you too,” I groan.

She laughs at that and nudges my shoulder. I wonder how long she’s been here. She’s clearly had a few and I’m noticing more as time goes on. I would almost say she’s enjoying her time with me. Then again… I am feeling a little… tingly after that double I slammed.

“Please, the only reason any one shows up here is to either get fucked up, or get fucked.” She says with her crooked smile. She leans forward on the bar and subtly moves closer to me, at least, I think she moves closer. “So which one are you?” She asks quietly.

I almost laugh. I thought she was joking, but when I made eye contact with her (she definitely moved closer), her expression shows anything but.

“I uh… I don’t know yet.” Is she coming on to me? “Clearly you’re here to get fucked up.”

“Me? Nah. I’m actually here for the third thing,” She says, resting her foot on one of the lower rods of my stool.

“The third thing?” I ask swallowing hard.

Her eyes drop to run over my body before returning to mine. “To fuck.”

Holy fuck, she’s coming onto me. I swear to God, if I’m imagining this because I’m drunk, I will retire from the national team.

Ok then Christen, test the waters.

“Anyone in mind?” I ask.

“Depends,” she says before downing the rest of her drink. “How bad do you wanna find out?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

My back met almost every surface of Carli’s house. I’m talking walls, furniture, the stairs (we tripped trying to continue the makeout), and the bruises are totally worth it. I kind of figured Carli was a good kisser because, well she’s Carli Lloyd, but I guess tonight her crooked smile intrigued me in that sense. Just what was she hiding under that smile and what would it take to open it up to me.

What’s more surprising, she is _amazing_ with her hands. They were everywhere the second we left bar. Under my shirt, on my neck, grabbing my ass, we barely made it back to her place. At one point in the back of the Uber she popped the button on my jeans and when her hand slid into them, I almost made our driver pull over and get out so she could finish me on the side of the road.

Needless to say, I am not gonna last long. Carli fucking Lloyd is ripping my shirt off and about to devour me in any way she pleases, and I’m gonna let her. This is actually happening.

She pulls away from me to rid herself of her shirt and I make the best of it by tearing off my jeans. Her sweats go next and I’m enamored by her body. She is flawless. She pauses for a moment and stares at me. For the love of God, please do not be regretting this. If I have to suffer the walk of shame at the hands of Carli Lloyd, I’m drowning myself in the nearest puddle.

Her eyes rake over my body and then turn predatory. She steps into my space and runs her fingers just underneath the waistband of my panties.

“These need to come off,” she starts, her crooked smile crawling back into place. “Or I’m just gonna push them to the side.”

I’m almost embarrassed at the whimper that came out of my mouth at that last statement. I’m not one to branch out too far from standard sex, but I would let her do _anything_ to me. Needless to say however, my panties came off before I even realized what was happening. I reach around behind me to unclasp my bra but she stops me.

“Leave it on… it’ll come off the second time,” she says before leaning in and pressing her lips to my ear. “When you’re face down with my hand on the back of your neck.”

Ok now, that moan that I wasn’t able to keep down, _that_ I’m embarrassed about.

One of her hands finds the back of my neck and grips it firmly to emphasize her point. I let out another whimper and her smile gets even bigger. Her hands then make their way to my shoulders and with a gentle push, I’m on my back in her bed. She has complete control over me, and she knows it.

She wastes no time in pulling my legs apart and resting herself between them. From there it’s sloppy kisses and teeth all over my abs and I moan loudly after a particularly rough bite just below my belly button.

“Are you ok?” she asks looking up at me.

“Yes, God yes,” I almost moan.

And then her head lands in between my thighs and her tongue starts doing things I don’t even think have been invented yet. My eyes shift from the top of her head to the ceiling, still in disbelief that Carli’s mouth is where it is. I’m not one to be vocal during sex, but I feel like right now I would make a porn star blush.

I feel one of her hands reach up to pull at one of mine. I’m currently white-knuckling her bedsheets but she persists. When I let go of the sheets, she intertwines our fingers and rests our hands on top of that bite mark she left a minute ago.

Unexpected? Yes. Do I care? No. Hell, she could punch me in the face right now and I would get off on it.

On that note, Carli hits a particular spot, one I wasn’t even sure I had, and I tense up.

“C-Carli… I can’t last… much longer,” I pant out between the strong thrusts of her fingers and talented tongue.

She takes this as encouragement and continues vigorously. The iron grip I have on her hand tightens and my back starts to arch.

Oh, I am gonna lose it. We’ve barely been going at it for 5 minutes, and she is going to absolutely wreck me.

I was wrong earlier, this was a _great_ idea.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Let me tell you, trying to silently leave Carli Lloyd’s room is probably the most intense experience I’ve ever had in my life. Just getting out of how oddly amazing she is at spooning was a feat in and of itself.

I’ve got my shirt, pants, and shoes, but for the life of me, I cannot find my bra. She wasn’t lying about how she would take it off earlier either, I just wish I had known where she threw it. It’s also kind of hard to move with the number of bruises, bite marks, and hickeys she left all over my body. This woman is an animal on and off the field.

Ok screw it, she can keep the bra.

“You’re leaving already?” I hear from behind me as I reach the door.

Fuck.

“Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t-what’s wrong?” I say as I turn around and am met with Carli sitting up with teary eyes. Oh God, was I that bad?

“I just… people don’t usually leave so soon. I uh… was it because of me?” she says as tears start to roll down her cheeks.

“No no, it wasn’t you at all.” I quickly walk closer to her. “I just didn’t know if you wanted to wake up next to me… a teammate.”

Carli bows her head for a moment and I almost think she fell asleep in the awkward position until I hear what I would call the most heartbreaking sob come from her. When she looks back up at me, my stress to leave dies instantly

What I saw before me was completely and utterly broken. I had never seen her look so small and fragile. Even through the drunken haze, I could see how broken she was. There wasn’t a hint of embarrassment in her eyes, she wasn’t trying to hide it or even control it. No, I wasn’t looking at someone broken, I was looking at someone who had given up. She didn’t look fragile, she looked tired. The anchors that once grounded her where now drowning her.

“I’m sorry,” she chokes out between sobs.

“Carli-“

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this,” she interrupts me.

“Do what?” I ask.

“Fall in love for a night.”

“What do you mean?” I ask. She can’t possibly mean she’s in love me. I know we’ve known each other for years, but again, I wouldn’t say that we’re really friends.

 “Night after night, I wait for someone to come find me. Anyone bright eyed and soft enough to be what I need. We come home, we fall in love, and they’re gone by morning. I just need them for one night.” She takes a deep shuddering sigh. “I just need love for one night.”

“Carli, you _are_ loved.” I sit down on the bed next to her. “The whole team loves you, hell, most of the world loves you.” I understand the loneliness that comes with being an athlete. Never staying in one place, teammates coming and going like clockwork, it’s all a part of the job. If she was feeling that way she could’ve told any one of us, especially Hope, and we would’ve done something to make her feel more involved.

“No, not like that. I want to feel _loved_. I just want someone to tell me that I _can_ be loved, that it’s not me that makes them change their minds. Because if not, then I don’t know what it is about me. What is it about _me_ that people can’t love? Why am I not worth sticking around for?” she whispers the last part.

“Carli…” I trail off.

How do I even respond to that? To this? We were having fun, we were being casual about it. The sex was… better than anything I’ve ever had. I thought it was a game to her.

I let her catch me because she was looking. The captain of our team, Carli Hat-Trick Lloyd wanted _me_. I thought… I thought that’s what she wanted.

“Carli, we’re all right here. No one is leaving-“

“They’ve already left,” she cuts me off. “Brian, my parents, they’re done with me. I’ve done it all, I’ve done everything. I won the tournaments, I won the awards, I was the best, I did it all, and they didn’t want it. I gave up everything and got all I ever wanted. I had everything and it still wasn’t enough.” She looks at me as if I hold the answer, as if I can explain everything she’s struggled with the past few years.

“Things are complicated. I don’t really know enough about the situation-“

“He was fucking her in our bed. I just wanted to surprise him. He went in to our relationship knowing his was in second place and he was fine with it. It worked. I got off the phone with him that morning and he told me he loved me. Maybe I don’t know what love is supposed to be, but it sure as hell isn’t finding your fiancé on top of a team staff member. It’s not abandoning someone because of their work ethic. So it has to be them right?” She continues to look at me like I have the right things to say.

“Carli… I don’t know. I don’t know the answer to any of it. I don’t even know if _I’m_ capable of being loved,” I say.

She drops her gaze to her lap and deflates slightly.

“I don’t have the answers,” I start. “But I can say with a certainty that I don’t see how anyone could leave you.”

She looks back up at me at that and looks like she’s struggling to keep herself together.

“I was never supposed to come home with a teammate. No one was even supposed to find out about it,” she says.

“Maybe not, but better me than someone who wants to hurt you.” I rake my nails down her back a few times to calm her. “Living isn’t easy Carli, not even for someone who has it all, but that does not mean that you have to be alone.”

“What am I supposed to do?” She trembles as more tears fall from her eyes.

I may not be much. I may not be a Hope Solo, or a Brian Hollins, or an Alex Morgan, but maybe Christen Press will be enough for Carli.

“Come here,” I say kicking my shoes back off.

I push her to lay back down and I lay in front of her, pulling her arms back over me. She immediately holds me close and buries her face in the back of my neck, tangling our legs together.

“You feel however you wanna feel. You do whatever it takes to be ok.” I start. I feel her nod and I continue.

“And no matter the circumstance, you call if you need me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Beautiful People.
> 
> So, I actually started writing this around July 4th and it took me this long to swallow the writer’s block.
> 
> Anyway, for those of you not familiar with my work, this is actually a counterpart piece to my fic “Gasoline” for one of the couples that a lot of people wanted the background on. This had always been the story I pulled from whenever I wrote their parts in the fic, so I figured I might as well share it. It’s still the weirdest pairing I’ve ever come across, happy to pioneer it though.
> 
> Leave your thoughts,  
> A.Y.P.


End file.
